VOCATTACK - 15 Vocaloids, 15 stories, 1 connection
by Rose42012
Summary: 15 Vocaloids spend an ordinary day. This is a collection of short stories about what happens to all of them in each day, there are a few UTAU characters but I'm just calling them VOCALOIDS to save time. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey there guys. So, this story is about 15 different vocaloids, including their genderbends/families. (I'm counting Teto/Ted Kasane as vocaloid even though I know they are UTAU so don't nag me about that please.) It's a bunch of short stories but they will connect a bit at the end of chapter 16. Hope you guys like it!

Rose x

* * *

VOCATTACK I - NEKOMURA

A 'Hello Kitty' brand alarm clock went off loudly. After 3 seconds it stopped with a large bang after it was hit by a young girl. The girl sat up in her 'Hello Kitty' bedsheets and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and got out of bed. She changed into a red and black onesie with black legs. She wore black ballet flats and had a 'Hello Kitty' cat face on her stomach. She tied her long orange hair into a low ponytail and put on a red cat helmet. She was on her way to her first ever live performance. 39's givings day 2018. She would perform her signature song. 'Rera' in front of thousands of people. She was so excited. She smiled and got into a car driven by a blonde boy. He had his hair tied up in a short ponytail and his blue eyes looked through the car windshield. He drove them to the airport and helped the girl as she got out of the car. She met up with another girl, this one had long purple low pigtails that reached her elbows. She was wearing a black and pink hooded jacket and hugged the Hello Kitty girl as she approached. The boy drove off as the purple girl began to speak.

"I can't believe we're actually going to perform!"

"Me niether!" The two girls went to the airport desk and were asked their names.

"Nekomura Iroha," The Hello Kitty girl said,

"Yuzuki Yukari" the other smiled as they were given their tickets. The two ran over to a group of others. One small girl had blue-green eyes and two vibrant pink bunches, held on by two purple flower-shaped hairpins. She hugged Iroha when they she saw them. Two others came over to say hi. One was a tall girl with short black curly hair and blue eyes who wore an Irish looking Celtic costume, and the other was a small blonde boy with bandages over one eye.

All five of them got onto a plane and flew off to Sapporo, where they were going to sing at 39's givings day 2018.

* * *

A/N Well? Story 1 complete! I know it's short and a lot of them will be but it all builds up to the end. Did you guess all the vocaloids that were in there? There was one UTAU and two english vocaloids, two names were already given and there was another pretty obvious one, review and tell me your answers! Chaper 2 is called: HARUKA.

Rose x


	2. Chapter 2

VOCATTACK II - HARUKA

"Nana Nana Fever! Miracle tonight!" a young, pink haired girl practiced her signature song in front of a mirror. Later that day was her first ever performance! 39's Givings Day 2018! She was so excited she was hyper! She smiled as she packed up the last of her things and said goodbye to her mom and dad. She got into a car with one of her best friends, Yukari-san, Yukari was going to 39's givings day too and was singing as well.

"Yukari-san!"

"Hey Nana!" Yukari smiled as Nana got into the car and their driver, a boy with blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, drove off towards the airport.

"So, Yukari, who's going to come with us to Sapporo?" Nana asked her friend,

"Well," Yukari thought, "There's you and me, and Iroha, and the two English kids, and the others will be there tomorrow,"

"Cool!" Nana clapped her hands together in joy. Suddenly their driver let out a large beep of his horn and screeched to a halt. He stuck his head out of the window and yelled to a boy with short white hair and a USB tail and a girl with short blonde hair who looked an awful lot like the driver.

"HEY! Sis, watch where you're going! I could have hit you!"

"Sorry, bro!" She yelled back as she and the white haired boy ran across the street. The car continued towards the airport as the driver looked to the left and smiled dreamily at a girl with red eyes and red-pink hair in twin drills as he passed her house, she was standing in the garden and waved to him. He waved back. Yukari and Nana watched as the car pulled up at the airport.

A girl with short black hair and blue eyes rushed out to meet them.

"Hi Nana! Hi Yukari!" She said happily. She had an Irish accent and smiled at them as she helped them with their bags.

"Heya!" Nana jumped out of the car and Yukari followed. Nana followed the girl to the desk and she was asked her name.

"Haruka Nana" she said confidently. Nana was given her ticket and waited with the girl and a blonde English boy.

About 15 minutes later, Nana saw Yukari walking towards them with Iroha, a friend of theirs. Iroha, who was obsessed with Hello Kitty, was coming to sing with them too. The five exchanged greetings and got onto the plane.

* * *

Well chapter 2 is done, chapter 3 will be called: KAGAMINE/L


End file.
